I can't fight this feeling
by Shippo13
Summary: Just a short Klaine fluff about a different way they could meet.


Just watched 'the breakup' episode and needed to write a fluffy Klaine cause I think my heart just broke.

It had been a long hard wait but the day had come. All the paperwork had been filed and the signatures signed. It all meant one thing; Kurt was going to be a daddy. The finalization of the adoption was in five minutes and he would be taking home Ben. The boy had just been born to a teenage girl that had no means of supporting him and had asked for a gay family. Kurt was single but his heart had stared aching for a baby. He was only 24 but had a steady well paid job at and a nice three bedroom apartment right off of Broadway. Kurt walked into the office and received all his paperwork and walked out an hour later carrying a car seat with Ben nestled in wrapped up in light blue blankets. On his head he had a beanie with little monkey ears that Kurt hadn't been able to resist. He smiled down at his sleeping son, his smile growing even wider at the thought, and made his way to his car. He buckled Ben in and slowly made his way home.

It had been almost a month since Kurt had brought Ben home and his life was already so much brighter. He had no idea how he made it without this ball of sunshine. He had Ben in his stroller walking down the sidewalk when he noticed a small baby boutique that had to be new. Looking in the window he saw tiny sweaters and slacks that he just had to buy. Once he was in the store he fell even more in love, it had a feeling about the place that just made you warm inside. There were toys, clothes, and even an area off to the side for what looked like a play area. On the speakers above Teenage Dream played softly. He was browsing the sweaters when a voice sounded from the play area.

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to holler." The voice sent chills down Kurt's back. Good chills, the kind he hadn't felt in a long time. He peered over but all he could see was a mess of black curls.

"Um… actually I could use some help." He called over.

"Be right there sir!" The voice said followed by footsteps. When the man came into view Kurt swore his heart stopped. It was a very similar feeling as the one he felt when he first held Ben. Then the man smiled and Kurt felt like dropping to his knees in pure joy. The smile made him feel like he was floating.

"What can I help you with?" He asked. Kurt took a closer look at nametag and read BLAINE.

"Um, well Blaine…" Kurt's voice squeaking ever so slightly, "I was wondering if you had this in any other color." Holding up the small cashmere sweater. Blaine looked at it and looked at the rack before looking up at Kurt. Kurt followed his line of vision and felt like an absolute idiot. There on the rack were several other colors. Kurt felt a blush building.

"Uhhh." He was saved by Ben giving a sharp cry. He hurriedly put the sweater down and pulled Ben out of the stroller. The baby quieted quickly in his daddy's arms. Blaine smiled softly at the picture in front of him. It was what he always wanted. The man in front of him was the most beautiful he'd ever seen and him holding the child made it even more so. The only problem was that with the baby there was most likely zero chance for him. The fumbling with the sweater's colors had given him some hope but it was slowly fading.

"He's adorable." Blaine said after a while. Kurt smiled at him, his heart pitter pattering.

"Thank you. He's my everything." Kurt said looking Blaine in the eye. "Hopefully he won't stay just mine though. I'll take these sweaters please." Blaine's brain was on overload. Had that been what he tough it was? It couldn't be but the man was still smiling at him with a smile that he saw on couples faces every time they came in. They walked over to the register and Kurt couldn't help himself.

"I'm Kurt by the way and this is Ben. I couldn't help but want to ask you if your single… or gay." Blaine froze and his eyes rose to meet Kurt's. Than a huge smile grew on his face.

"I'm both… and if you hadn't already seen my names Blaine." Kurt's heart was racing.

"Would you like to go out sometime Blaine?"

"I would love to." The two smiled at each other, the sweaters all but forgotten and little Ben watched as his daddies fell in love.


End file.
